<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank the Gods by Laceydaizy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152873">Thank the Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laceydaizy/pseuds/Laceydaizy'>Laceydaizy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luc Brenatto Mention, Yeza Brenatto mention, mostly comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laceydaizy/pseuds/Laceydaizy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The party spends the night at the Goldfield Tavern and Lodge. Neither Nott nor Caleb are able to sleep after the events of the previous day. Nott's infamous "Fuck him!" in particular. It wasn't like them to fight, leaving it alone just felt wrong...</p>
<p>Takes place after the events of e48 and half of e49.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nott | Veth Brenatto &amp; Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank the Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Mintly for beta-ing thanks for fixing my grammar!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Caleb...?”</p>
<p>The door creaked open slowly as a small shadow came into view. Nott’s large cat-like eyes glowed brightly in the relative darkness of the room. Warm light spilled out from the inn tavern, haloing her form. </p>
<p>“Ja? Nott– ah, please…come in.” </p>
<p>Caleb looked up, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change. Nott hesitated slightly before soundlessly she stepped inside, closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>Four globules of light floated around the small bed Caleb had converted into a desk for the evening. He set aside the spell he had been working on as Nott stood by the door shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She was concentrating hard on the wood floor and avoiding his questioning gaze. Occasionally she gave a quick glance at the man sitting across the room from her, resuming her study whenever he attempted to catch her eye. </p>
<p>Caleb cringed inwardly thinking back to earlier that day. ‘Fuck him!’ played on loop in his head. Now, looking at her uncomfortable and awkward in his presence, a piece of his heart broke. He knew things would never be the same between them. Words caught in his throat and he turned his head away, unable to look at what had become of their friendship. Caleb worked quickly to compose his features and readied himself for Nott to say they could no longer be partners. In a voice as placid as Caleb could muster, </p>
<p>“Is something th–”</p>
<p>“I wanted to say I’m–”</p>
<p>“Oh, ah.” He chuckled awkwardly. “You first.”</p>
<p>Nott took a deep breath. “I–I wanted to say I’m sorry for earlier…. It was a lot to take in. Back in town. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that…. You left those people and it’s not your fault for what they did to Yeza…. I was scared and angry and–and I took it out on you…. You didn’t deserve that.” Her already scratchy voice came out scratchier than usual, like she was trying to hold back tears.</p>
<p>Nott pulled at the bandages wrapped around her arms as she spoke, not realizing she had tightened them to the point where they left indents on her green skin. She held her breath, waiting for Caleb to say she was unforgivable. He had been nothing but kind to her since the moment they met. How could she have lashed out at him like that?</p>
<p>Caleb blinked. Once, twice—his mind plunged into rapid swirls of thought as he processed what Nott had said. Before he realized it, Caleb had stood up from his makeshift desk and closed the distance between them. He was on his knees, his arms around his best friend in a tight embrace. His larger form nearly swallowed Nott’s body as he held her against him. His head bent down to rest his forehead on her thin shoulder.</p>
<p>Nott stood frozen in shock. She felt her heart beating in her ears. Just as sudden as the unexpected embrace, all the tension Nott had been holding in her body since the Mighty Nien had come to Felderwin dropped away. She wrapped her arms around Caleb’s warm torso, pressed against her own. Her grip was strong and her claws were digging into the fabric of Caleb’s clothes, scraping his skin. They didn’t care. They were too relieved in the moment by this outcome neither had seen coming.</p>
<p>It had been an emotional day for the two of them. Nott had found out her husband had been kidnapped, her son left all alone with a woman he barely knew. Caleb had nearly come face to face with the people he had been running from for six years, memories of his past forcing themselves to the forefront of his mind. They both thought they had lost a friend.</p>
<p>If you could call them that.</p>
<p>No, no what they had was not friendship. It was beyond that. They were the last two pieces of a puzzle neither knew was missing. When they had met inside that jailcell so long ago, it was the gods putting the pieces together. Today they had thought the puzzle had fallen apart, fallen off the edges of the world, scattering fragments of their lives into a dark abyss. But the center had held. Two pieces clinging to each other in an unbreakable bond.</p>
<p>Neither Caleb nor Nott showed signs of letting go, too afraid to shatter the moment and letting the other slip away. Lost to them forever. No, neither were religious, but in this moment, as they held each other for what felt like a millenia, they thanked the gods for bringing them together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first fanfic I've ever written so it may not be the best or very original, but I love these two kids. This may end up being part of a series or maybe not idk. I will probably write more romantically inclined fics for Nott and Caleb in the future. </p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>